The Other Pooka
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's the time of year for the Festival of Pooka, but since the extinction of Bunny's clan, it's a depressing time of year for the guardian of Hope. But, when Lena forms a plan to help cheer up the glum guardian, she plans for him too meet a certain someone that just might cheer him up, and give him new hope...if she'll open up to him... (Next story will be more about the romance)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY CHARACTERS ACCEPT FOR MY OC's**

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting A Longtime Unique Friend

**LENA'S POV.**

It was a normal day for me. I was just sitting on my bed playing my guitar, when I got a message from North telling me to head over to the Pole, and said that he would explain what was going on when I got there. Of course I stopped what I was doing and headed over. I told my mom and dad where I was going and was soon off. I flew as fast as I could, not knowing what North was going to tell me. Was everything okay? Had something happened?…was something wrong with Jack? I hated to even think about it so I just kept on flying.

Once I got there I started asking a bunch of questions, everyone but Jack and Bunny were there too, from what I could see, which only made me more worried.

"Lena calm down." North said trying to calm me.

"Lena?" I turned and saw Jack, who had just come in the room with a cookie and was eating the last of it.

I immediately hugged him, burying my face in his hoodie.

"I thought something happened." I whispered to him.

"Nothing has happened." Sandy spelled out.

"Then why did you call me here. Not that I'm not glad to be here, but I'm just wondering."

They all seemed to look at each other a bit sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, Bunny is the last pooka of his clan, not to mention his kind." North said. "And right now is usually when they would have their annual Festival of the Pooka."

"Bunny is very glum around this time of year, so we were trying to think of ways to cheer him up." Tooth stated.

Now it made sense, I knew about what had happened to Bunny's clan, and I could also understand that he would be really upset, but I also knew for a fact that he was not the last pooka on earth.

"But Bunny isn't the last pooka." I stated.

"Lena…his entire clan was wiped out by the nightmares. There were no other survivors." North said slowly.

"There was more than one clan of pooka besides Bunny's, guys." I said. They looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"So that means that there are more clans out there right?" asked Jack.

I looked down bowing my head in respect.

"I hate to say this, but no. The other clans were wiped out as well, but there were a few survivors from one other clan. But during their search, many were killed in attacks, and not just by nightmares." I said sadly. The others looked sad as well after hearing that news.

"But there were two survivors. I'm actually personal friend of the two." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us or Bunny?" Sandy spelled out.

"They made me promise not to tell. They thought it would be better if no one knew, plus they didn't want for the nightmares to track them down." I explained.

"Okay, that is understandable." Jack said.

"Right, but I think it would be best for them to meet Bunny. It would also be good for Bunny." North said.

"Yeah, and they both already know about Bunny, so it isn't really fair that he doesn't know about them, I guess." I concluded.

"So when can we get them to meet?" Tooth asked.

"Just give me a minute to make a spell call." I said before going into another room.

I took out my spell orb and said,

"Call, Candice."

It started to make the connection, and after a minute, a voice came in.

"Hello?" a thick Australian voice answered.

"Hey, Candice, I'm calling in a solid 'you owe me'. What do you say to meeting a friend of mine?" I asked.

"Let me think..."

* * *

Five minutes later I was back in the other room with the others.

"Well?" Jack asked me.

"It's all set. We can head over today in fact." I explained.

"I'll send Bunny a message to come here immediately." North said.

"What if Bunny decides against it? If you don't tell him exactly what friends we're going to see, he might be against it." Jack questioned.

"Don't worry I have plan for that. Oh, Bunny is going to love this!" I said.

"I'm going to love what?" we heard a voice ask.

We all turned to see Bunny standing there with a glum look, but with suspicion and curiosity.

"Well we were going to take you with us to meet some old friends of mine. They really want to meet you." I said.

"Sorry, but no thanks. Tell them I apologize, but right now, I'm just in no mood to really see anyone. I just came because I got a message from North saying to come right away and that it was urgent. But if that's all it was for then I really am in no mood, sorry." he said.

It was a good thing I had a back up plan for that. I glanced at the others, sending a silent message saying, '_get ready for this.' _

I reached into my pocket and held onto the magic transporting globe that North had given me, for if I needed to get somewhere fast.

"Oh, that's too bad. Please Bunny?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Sheila. Not this time." he said glumly.

'_You've forced my hand, Bunny…'_ I thought.

He turned to leave and I took out the globe quickly and whispered,

"Candy's warren."

I then threw it to the ground and it turned into a portal, and took us all through. They were all a bit surprised, but Jack and I still enjoyed the ride. I sat in his lap as we slid down the portal and soon into a healthy, green, naturalistic surrounding, but with _a lot _more flowers of all different colors and types, some that even Bunny doesn't have, and without the egg statues.

I got out of Jack's lap and was met with an annoyed Bunny. But I merely smiled and said,

"Oops, my bad."

"Lena, I said I didn't want to come, why did you-" but he was cut off as another, more feminine _Australian _voice spoke up.

"Who's there?"

"You're favorite sheila friend, and some other visitors." I said.

Just then something jumped down from a high ledge. It was grey white and orange. It stood up, opened her eyes and revealed to the others to be a female pooka.

"Candy! It's great to see you again." I said, hugging her.

"It's good to be seen." she said. We both laughed.

She was a grey and white pooka, with green eyes. She was also 5''9'. She had on her normal apparel. She wore an orange dress with one strap, that went to her mid-thigh and had a long wide slit that went to her hips on both sides. She also had a black body suit underneath that is strapless and instead of pants, it was shorts. She also had on an orange hair band that tied her ears together and let them fall over like a pony tail. She even had a green vine that started at her left foot, went up her leg and around her body, to her right arm on her wrist. She also had a flower like birthmark on her left arm.

She looked to the others, and for a split second, her eyes locked with Bunny's wide ones. Then she started to speak.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." She looked to Bunny and giggled at his still wide eyes.

"My name is Candice Flora Rabbit, but I prefer to be called Candy. Again, it's nice to meet you all."

Just then another rabbit came up next to her, this one was also a girl, but was shorter and clearly younger.

"Lena!" she said, jumping up and hugging me.

"And that is my little pain-oh, I mean sister, Eliza." she said.

The smaller rabbit stuck her tongue out at the older rabbit.

"Candy, Eliza, these are other friends of mine, North, or Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, my boyfriend Jack Frost, and-"

"E. Aster Bunnymund, or as most know you as, the Easter Bunny. Yeah, I know a lot about." she said, then giggled.

I saw Bunny's fur turn a red shade slightly.

"Well don't be strangers, you're free to explore the warren, just be careful of some of the larger flowers, they might bite. Seriously." She said.

We all went off to explore the warren, I went with Jack , of course. I saw Bunny run to catch up with Candy, and I smiled, then flew off with Jack towards the small spring fed waterfall. I could already tell, that Candy and Bunny were meant for each other, and it wasn't just because they were two of the last of their kind.

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE HUNGER GAMES WHEN I WROTE THIS SO THERE ARE SOME PARTS FROM THE MOVIE, ANYWAY, ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Don't Judge Me

**BUNYMUND'S POV.**

I followed Candy until she came to a cliff that overlooked her warren. It was a great sight, but I still couldn't get over the fact that she had been around the whole time, and I was only now meeting her. I sat next to her on a log and looked over at everything. It was actually really nice. Then another thought occurred to me…

"Um, Candy?" I asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" she questioned looking towards me.

"Well, you do realize that we have a chance to save our race, right?" I asked her. Hopefully she wouldn't be offended.

"Really? How do you suppose we do that?" she asked me.

"Well, we would have to…you know…" I trailed off.

She looked at me confused, then started to think about what I meant. She gasped and turned back to me and spoke.

"Oh, nuh-uh, did you just imply that we should just go and-" she cut herself off and looked at me with an insulted and angered look on her face.

She stood up quickly, and so did I, and she still had the same face. Then she started speaking louder, drawing the attention of all the others.

"I just meant that-" but she cut me off, before I could finish.

"You only just found out that I exist, and that I happen to be female and you're already hitting on me and trying to do _that_, with me!? We just met, I may know who you are, but I will _not_ jump into doing that with you!" she said, angered.

"I only was trying to say that we could save our race!" I said, getting annoyed now.

"Well guess what!? You're not going to, '_save our race', _tonight, or any other night, if I have _anything_, to say about it!" she exclaimed.

The others had all come over to see what the problem was.

"What's going on, guys?" Lena asked.

"You're friend here is being nothing but a self-pleasing jerk and implying that we should do, _you know what_!" she exclaimed.

"I was saying that this is a chance to save our race!" I yelled.

"I barely know you!" she yelled back.

"It would be for the good of our race! Do you even care about our race!? You're clan that was wiped out, just like mine was!? Because you sure don't seem like it! If you really cared about you're clan and you're fallen loved ones, you might actually be willing to think about it, instead of just not even giving it a thought and disgracing you family's bloodline and letting it go dry, like you are!" I yelled at her.

The others gasped and Lena scolded me.

"E. Aster Bunnymund!" she exclaimed in an angry tone.

Just then I felt a pain in my left cheek, I realized that it had been Candy slapping me. I knew that I had went to far. But everything was happening all at once, I just couldn't think straight.

Candy had tears streaming down her face making her fur matted where the tears had gone down. She was also breathing heavily, and trying not to cry, but to no avail. Finally she found her voice.

"I-I think it's time for you all to go now. You are all welcome to visit whenever you like, but right now, I would appreciate it if you could give me some time alone to calm down." she said, but it came out in stutters.

"Yeah, of course. Um, we'll see you later Candy. Come on guys." Lena said, then turned to me and glared while shaking her head at me.

We used her spell orb to get back to the pole and the second we got there, I was met with Lena ranting.

"Words cannot describe how furious I am with you Bunny. How dare you!? How dare you say such hateful things to her!" she exclaimed, then took some deep breaths.

The others just looked at me with disappointed looks, or didn't look at me at all. Finally Lena was able to speak.

"Okay, I'm sorry for snapping, but you did kind of deserve it, like how you deserve that paw mark on your face. But, please, don't be mad at Candy, she and her sister have been through a lot more than you know." Lena stated.

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

She seemed to hesitate for a second, then took a deep breath and sighed.

"I think that it would be better if Manny explained, or showed us, come on, let's go to the moon observatory room." she said, before walking out and to the other room.

Once we got there, the moon was shining brightly.

"Manny, can you show us all what happened during Candy's life when her clan was wiped out. I know what she told me, but I feel like there's more to it, and we all need to see it." Lena said.

"_Yes, I will show you what happened, now watch closely."_ Manny said. Just then there was a bright light, and we were being shown what happened on a screen made of moonlight and a magic mist.

* * *

_**CANDY'S POV. YEARS EARLIER**_

_It was a beautiful day in our village, the sun was out and everything was right. I had just gotten back home with a present for my younger brother, William, it was his eleventh birthday today, and I had the perfect gift for him. I tucked in my pocket and continued home. I got back home in no time at all, and we had just brought out his cake. It was carrot, his favorite, of course. _

_We had just finished singing happy birthday and I had just given him his present, when all of a sudden, our home was torn apart by a bunch of black sand horses. Screams were everywhere. Something hit the back of my head, and I had blacked out within minutes._

_It wasn't long before I woke up again, I saw my parents, bloody and on the ground, breathing heavily. I got up and ran to them._

"_Mom, Dad. No!" I cried._

_They simply smiled at me, and my mom began to speak._

"_Candice, please, take these." she handed me hers and dad's birthstone necklaces._

"_To remember us by." she said._

"_No, no, no." I said, tears started going down my face._

"_We're so proud of you sweetie. Take care of your sibling, and always keep us in your hearts and memories." my dad said, his breathing becoming a lot more labored._

"_Find safe haven, for you and your siblings. We love you three, with all our hearts." my mother said, as she took my father's hand in hers as they smiled at each other for one last time as they both took their last dying breaths._

"_We love you too." I said, tears pouring from my eyes._

_I got up and searched around the rubble before I found my bow, arrow and whip. I put the arrows in the quip and kept the lasso at me side as I had the bow securely strapped down, but still able to pull out in case of an emergency. I also got my backpack and filled it with things like blankets, food and water._

"_Candy? Where are you?" I looked and saw my younger brother and sister, coming towards me. Scratched and bruised, but alive and well._

"_W-where are mom and dad?" Eliza asked._

_They tried to get past me to look, but I shielded their sight, and said,_

"_They wouldn't want you to see them like this. Just know that they loved us with all their hearts and keep them in good memory in your hearts." I hugged them tightly as they began to cry with me._

_I picked them up and started to walk away, toward some of the few survivors._

"_We need to find a safer place." one of them spoke. It was one of my childhood friends, Ben._

_We started to walk, searching for a safe place where we could rebuild life, but I knew that nothing would be the same._

* * *

(A/N: Listen to the music from the hunger games called Healing Katniss for this part)

_After sometime, we came to a forest area, but we all knew where._

"_This is the native's territory, they hunt us for a living." Ben said._

_I remember, before the natives came to this area, I would come here with my parents and my siblings, or maybe just my siblings sometimes. I remember that there was a hiding place that we had picked out, that no one could find. I remember that one time we had been here and we didn't know that the natives had taken the land. We had used our hiding spot to stay safe until the next morning, and we were able to get away. I would keep it in mind just in case._

"_We just need to rest here for the night, we can keep moving in the morning." another stated._

"_Someone needs to stay and watch." another said._

"_I will." I spoke, stepping forward._

"_If you think that you can…" the first stated. I nodded._

_Before I went to keep watch, I went to my siblings._

"_Listen, if anything happens, and we get seperated, I want you both to go to our secret hideout and stay there until I get there, understand?" I asked them. They nodded._

"_Good, now get some sleep and don't worry, I'll still be here by morning." I said hugging them, then heading off to start lookout._

_I perched myself up in a tree and took out my bow and arrow and readied them. I looked up to the moon as I began my watch. I was just able to stay awake until another lookout came. As I was heading off to bed, I heard the scream of another female pooka and some laughter. I had woken everyone , we had to move farther away. We were at least seven miles away, when we decided to stop there. We were able to sleep, though it wasn't peaceful._

(A/N: stop listening to Healing Katniss here)

* * *

_I woke up the next morning and we were getting ready to keep moving, we were almost out of the native's territory, but I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen._

_We had been walking for just a little over a half an hour, when we saw and arrow come down, just nearly missing my foot. Just then, a few men with masks and weapons like, spears, knives and bows and arrows, and came towards us._

"_Get out of range!" Ben called._

_We were all going in different directions, but I had gotten separated from Eliza and William, then remembered that I told them to go to the hideout. As I ran to it, I heard a rustling and the sound of the natives coming. I hid in some of the bushes and peeked out. I saw one of the men, carrying Ben over his shoulder, I might have tried to save him, but it was too late._

_I could tell from the way his arms were dangling and by the paleness of his fur, that they had gotten him as well, and that he was gone. One of my oldest childhood friends was gone…forever. I didn't let my tears fall, not now. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of it, even if they couldn't see me. Once I knew that they were gone, I quickly got out of my hiding place and hurried to the one that I had told Eliza and William to go to. _

_As I continued to the hiding spot I noticed something on the ground. I walked closer and saw that it was William's birthday present. It was a birthstone necklace like the ones, mom, dad, Eliza and I have, or, mom and dad used to have… I picked up the necklace and inspected it._

_But what was it doing here? Unless…_

_My thoughts were broken as I heard my brother's younger voice call out,_

"_Candice!"_

_I looked in the direction of where it came from and bolted towards it. All I did was run towards his voice, not stopping, pushing through branches, and bushes and leaves. I looked around trying to see which way to go. Then I heard his voice again._

"_Candice! Candice help me!"_

_I ran faster, still trying to find him, but his calling out made it easier._

"_Candice, help!"_

_I finally came to a small clear area, and saw him there, caught in a net._

"_Candice! Candice!?" he exclaimed scared._

_I took one of my arrows and I cut him loose from the net. I helped him up and hugged him tightly, as he sniffled, about to cry._

"_You're okay, sweetie, you're fine. See?" I asked, trying to reassure him._

_Just then I heard a twig snap, I looked back and saw a native, he threw a spear at me, but I ducked and grabbed bow, and shot the arrow that I already had out at him, hitting him in the heart. I turned back to William with a smile, but it soon dropped and I gasped quietly._

_There was the spear, carved into his stomach. He had a blank expression, then looked down and slowly pulled it out, not making a sound, though his eyes were twitching. After pulling it out, he let out a ragged breath and fell to the ground, only for me to catch him._

(A/N: Listen to Rue's Death, from the Hunger Games soundtrack for this part)

_I looked to the spot where the arrow had once been and I started to breathe a bit faster. He looked up at me._

"_No, it's okay, you're okay. You're going to be okay." I said, but I knew I was only trying to reassure myself, but I knew it was no use._

"_Is Eliza okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah, she's in our secret hiding spot." I answered._

"_Good, she's safe." he closed is eyes as he took a deep breath, then looked back to me. "You guys have to survive, for all of us." he said. _

_He was only older than Eliza by a year, and much younger than me, and already, it was like he knew all that an adult would and telling me what another adult would, had they been in this situation._

"_Yeah, we will." I said, tears filling my eyes._

_He nodded then looked up at me again and asked,_

"_Can you sing you're song to me?"_

"_Yeah, sure." I took a deep shaky breath and began to sing._

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, the soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open again, the sun will rise_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"_

_I stopped singing after I looked back down at him, he had a lifeless blank expression. I gasped lightly and started to shake and tear came to my eyes even more. I looked around, as if someone would come and help us, bring him back, but I knew better, which only made it hurt more. I began to cry, and I slowly lowered my head and kissed head. The tears streamed down my face and onto his fur as I looked down at him._

"_I'm so sorry…" I said, knowing that he hadn't heard me._

_I could feel his body turning cold. It was all my fault, if I had been here, then maybe… I knew though, that there might not have been anything that I could have done, but still. He was only eleven, and his life was over before it had begun._

_I didn't want to just leave him here, the natives would come and take his fur, that was one of the reasons why they hunted pooka. I picked up William's body and began to carry it to a clearing that was way far off, where I thought that they wouldn't find him and made him a grass and small orange and white baby's breath bed. I closed his eyes and straightened out his fur and placed a flower in his hands. He looked so peaceful, like he might actually be sleeping and wake up anytime…but he wouldn't._

_I held on tight to his necklace, and began to walk away, I gave him one last look and left. I looked out to see the remaining three survivors, which included my sister she looked at me with tearful eyes, I didn't need to say anything, I just went up and hugged her, she began to cry as well. We didn't want to leave, but we had to. We continued walking, getting closer to being out of this native land…_

_As we walked, I saw one of the natives. And unfortunately, they had my brother. Boasting to the others and shaking him around like a rag doll. It filled me with so much rage. I took out my bow and arrow and pointed it at the native. I wanted to shoot, but I knew that my mom, dad and little brother wouldn't have wanted me to do that, so I held back the arrow and my tears and put my weapon back, and kept on walking with the others…_

(A/N: stop listening to Rue's Death here)

* * *

_The way out of the native's land was brutal. The last two other pooka, had been caught and killed. We had tried to save them, but they told us to go on. That we had to survive, for the sake of our clan. It was tragic. We had finally made it out of the hostile territory though._

_We had come to a resting spot for the night, and sat down. I still had just enough water left for us to share._

"_We made it out." I said to her._

"_Yeah, but where will we live now?" Eliza asked me. _

"_We'll just have to keep looking." I said, but just as I had said that, a bright light appeared. It was the light of the moon._

"_I can help you." the moon said._

_We both knew about the moon, but he had never talked to us before. He shined his light on an area of the ground and suddenly, it opened up and it created a tunnel. I picked Eliza up and we headed down, after we came out, we were in a beautiful naturalistic habitat. There was a small spring water fed waterfall, luscious soft green grass, and flowers of different types, not to mention it was a very, very big area._

"_This place is perfect, thank you, Man in the Moon." I said._

"_You may call me Manny." he said._

"_Thank you Manny." Eliza said._

"_You're welcome. And I have one more thing to give both of you." I said._

_Just then the light landed on us and soon it stopped._

"_Touch the ground, both of you." he said._

_We did as we were told, as soon as we touched the ground, flowers began to grow._

"_Wow." I said._

"_I have given you both this power for a reason. Each spring, you will help by planting and creating new flowers. Whether or not you want for the other guardians to know about or see you, is your choice, but I hope that you will help when it comes to the spring time."_

"_Yeah, we will, right Eliza?" I asked her._

"_Yeah." she answered._

"_But I think that we'll stay hidden for a bit, just to be safe." I said._

"_Very well, and thank you. Now get some sleep, after everything you two have been through, you deserve it." he said._

"_You heard him. Come on Eliza." I said. _

_I went to my back pack and went to my back pack, which I still had and took the blankets out. Eliza had wanted to sleep closer to me, especially after everything. We made ourselves comfortable on a large bed of grass. I started to soothingly rub Eliza's head when I heard her whimpering and saw tears falling from her eyes as she slept. I was hoping that she wouldn't be too traumatized, but I guess that it couldn't be helped right now. I looked up at the sky, to the stars, and felt myself , for the first time in days get some peaceful sleep._

* * *

_The next day, Eliza and I got to work on the warren. We used the side of a wall to make a mural/memorial of our fallen clan and loved ones. We took the birthstone necklaces that were our mom's, dad's and brother's and used them in the mural painting. It was a picture of them all, with real flowers on it and around each of them and their birthstones were the center of the flower next to each of them that represented them the best. _

_It had taken the whole day, but we had finished and it looked beautiful. That was what mattered the most. I guess that I would be lying if I said that we didn't shed some tears, so I wont lie. We would always miss them but they would be here in our hearts. Eliza and I had made it, the history of our clan would live on in us. And somehow I knew, we…would be okay…_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY. BACK TO BUNNY'S POV.**

I was utterly speechless from what I had just seen. I didn't know what to think or say, which rarely happens with me. I looked at the others. Tooth and Lena were crying, Jack looked saddened and Sandy and North looked sympathetic.

The screen went away and Manny spoke.

"_I hope that you know what to do now Bunny."_ he said.

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you all later. I have someone that I owe an apology to."

They all looked proud of me, and nodded in approval. I tapped the floor twice and a tunnel opened up. I hopped down and headed to Candy's warren.

"_I just hope that she'll forgive me…" _I thought to myself, as I neared her warren.

* * *

**WOW! LONG CHAPTER. BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. AS I SAID I WAS THINKING OF THE FIRST HUNGER GAMES MOVIE WHEN I WROTE THE CHAPTER(A GREAT MOVIE). I HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Apologies Make Friends…Right?

**STILL BUNNY'S POV.**

I was racing towards Candy's warren. The only thing I could think about was apologizing. I knew that I crossed the line, and after seeing what she had gone through, it only made me feel like a bigger jerk…

I finally had made it to her warren and looked around for her. I didn't see her, but I did see Eliza in a small area with flowers, picking them. I walked over, she looked up and over to me and glared, then turned her head with a humph. I sighed, I knew what I had coming.

"Okay, yeah, I know that I was a jerk to your sister." I admitted. She looked over at me, then away.

I sat down next to her and saw that she was trying to make a flower chain crown. It brought back memories of when my clan was still around. But I t looked like she was having some trouble.

"May I?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure." she said.

I started gently double knotting the flowers, until they were in a full circle. She beamed and thanked me.

"No problem." I stated.

"How did you get so good at making flower chain crowns?" she asked.

"I remember that my mum used to make them with me when I was just a little ankle-biter." I said smiling.

She smiled at me again.

"You know, you're alright…when you're not all grumpy and yelling." she said giggling.

"Thanks, and I try not to be so grumpy all the time." I explained. She giggled.

"So, can you tell me where your sister is, so that I can go apologize for being the gumby that I was." I asked, making her laugh.

"I think that she went to the cliff that over looks everything, it's just up that way from here." she said, pointing up to the right.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, and don't worry. If you just explain, I'm sure that she'll understand and forgive." she stated.

"Good to know. Well, wish me luck." I said.

"Luck!" she yelled as I walked up the way she pointed out to me.

* * *

As I walked, I was able to start making out Candy's silhouette. She was sitting on a large log, big enough for two, and was hunched over. She had her elbows on her legs, and her lead sitting perfectly in her hands. As I walked up, I could see that she had a sad and conflicted look on her face.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit?" I asked.

She didn't even look at me as she spoke.

"Sure, why not?" she said with no emotion. I was silent, not speaking at all, neither was she.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"Look, Candice, I wanted to apologize." I said. She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you talking to Eliza." she said.

"Then you also know that I want to try and explain, for why I acted the way that I did." I stated.

"Yeah, but I just want to know why. I mean, I understand that you were upset about me blowing up like I did, but you didn't have to say all those hateful things." she said, turning to face me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for that, it's just, well, finding out there there's a chance that we could save the race of our clans, it just, it filled me with new hope. But I have to admit, I was asking a lot of you, not to mention that it was something really personal…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah, you were. But it well could have been, that we never would have met, I probably would have always stayed in hiding, you never would have known about me, then there would be nothing that could be done about it, either way."

"True, and again, I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"It's fine, I forgive you, and just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for the things that I said." she explained.

"It's alright, I probably would have said the same or worse if I were you." I said.

She giggled, then spoke up again. "Glad to know that we're on the same page."

After a minute, I spoke up.

"So, you bring the painting flowers, interesting." he said.

"Well, it is a bit hard to plant them when I'm trying not to be seen, you're always there, not to mention, with the heightened hearing, it's hard trying not to wake you." she stated.

"I knew I heard something!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and she looked at me.

"You know I think that we might just get along fine." she stated.

I looked at her and smiled back.

"Glad to here it."

"…So, what happens next?" I asked.

She pondered it for a moment before speaking.

"I guess that we'll just have to wait and see what fate has in stored…for both of us." she said the last bit quieter, I noticed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said smiling as I looked over at everything where we sat.

"So, friends?" she asked, looking at me and holding out her hand.

"Yeah, we're friends, Sheila." I answered reassuringly.

We just sat there is silence. Not the awkward kind, but the nice and peaceful kind. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"_Yeah…we were going to be just fine." _I thought to myself…

* * *

**CANDY'S POV.**

To soon enough, Bunny had to leave, he still had to do early Easter duties, to be prepared. Eliza and I waved goodbye to as he left through a rabbit hole. Then Eliza turned to me with a sly smirk.

"I knew that you liked him!" she said in a mocking tone.

"Hush up, Lizzie." I said. I was not going to admit that I might have liked Bunny, just so she could go and blab it to everyone.

"Sure, okay, fine." she said smugly, as she ran off to play with some of the flowers. I was left with myself and my thoughts, as a small smile came to my face.

"_I'm glad that we've become friends Bunny…and…maybe hopefully…more than friends…someday…"_ I thought to myself.

I chuckled and shook my head as I started off towards Eliza to join her…

* * *

**THE END**

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. THE NEXT STORY IS GOING TO BE MORE ABOUT THE ROMANCE AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS CERTAIN EVENTS HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
